Meg Bracegirdle
by KyraNoelle
Summary: Meg is just an ordinary Hobbit lass, not wanting anymore adventure than stealing out of farmer maggots crops. SHe's in fo a big surprise as she gets swept into the biggest edventure a Hobbit could have.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please, keep an open mind if my writing is not that well. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

Meg sighed as she hung up another pair of pants, Merry and Pippin had gotten her into trouble again and now she was stuck at home doing some much hated laundry. It had been a perfectly peaceful Saturday when the two troublemakers she called best friends roped her into stealing from Farmer Maggots crops again.

"we are going to get caught and you know it! Our lucky streak has to run out sometime!" Meg exclaimed as she was dragged closer and closer to Farmer maggots crops. "Nonsense, we are professionals, we won't get caught I promise Meg" Meriadoc Brandybuck, Her best friend normally called Merry said while grinning, "right that makes me feel so much better, to know I'm best friends with a pair of thieves" Meg said rolling her eyes at him

"hey we are not thieves we are simply showing Farmer Maggot that his crop is well admired and delicious" Peregrin Took, Meg's other best friend said, "right, whatever, but if we get caught I'm blaming it all on you" she said sticking her tongue out at Pippin childishly. He stuck his out back at her before running at a sprint towards the fields, his favourite part of the raids were the mushrooms. Farmer Maggot had the best mushrooms in all the shire. Merry took off after him, pulling Meg alone with him, who gave a shriek as she nearly stumbled and got a grass stain on her dress, something her mother would have never approved of and would have scolded her for tremendously.

"hurry up you two! Farmer Maggot might have already picked all the good mushrooms" Pippin yelled back at him. "we're coming! Miss clumsy here is slowing us down!" Merry called back pointing to Meg who blushed and glared at Merry.

When they got to the field they quickly split up, Pippin going straight for the mushrooms and Merry towards the cabbages and carrots. Meg however went for the big, juicy strawberries, Farmer Maggot had the best and most succulent strawberries in all of the shire.

"If I get in trouble I will never forgive those two" Meg muttered to herself quietly as she picked strawberries, eating a few as she filled the small sack attached to her side. Once her bag was full she made her way back towards the fence. That was when she heard the dogs and farmer maggots yells from very close behind her. She took off in a run but the dogs were fast and soon had her skirt in their teeth, Farmer Maggot was close behind them. "what do you think your doing! Stealing from my crops! But I know its not just one of ya so who else has been stealing from here". Meg sighed she couldn't just rat out Merry and Pippin. "It's just me sir, I just wanted some of your delicious strawberries so badly, but I was afraid to ask" she said looking down at her feet and her now dirty skirt

"I find that hard to believe, we're going to your mother right now and she'll know what to do with ya!" Farmer Maggot said sternly, grabbing her by the collar. Meg frowned, her mother would give her the thrashing of a lifetime, not to mention she might not be able to see Merry and Pippin ever again, she'd be grounded for forever.

Farmer Maggot dragged her all the way back to her smial, knocking on the door harshly. He had ranted and yelled at her the whole way there that she shouldn't be stealing and that at her age she should be looking for a husband to settle down with. The door opened to reveal Megs mother standing there with an apron on covered in flour, she frowned as soon as she saw who was at the door. "what did she do now Mr Maggot?" Megs mom addressed the man. After he had explained she told him that Meg would never steal from him again and that she would be swiftly punished for her dishonest actions. The whole time Meg was planning her revenge on Merry and Pippin, why she didn't go read with Frodo, who was nice and sensible and didn't get into such mischief anymore was something she couldn't understand.

"I hope you've had your taste of freedom because you won't be going back outside for a very long time, you are grounded for two months" her mother said glaring at her daughter who looked down at the ground. "will I still be able to see Frodo?" Meg asked quietly. Frodo Baggins had been her friend since he had arrived in Hobbiton, he was five years older than her but she couldn't care less, he was the most intelligent hobbit lad she had ever met, next to old Bilbo of course. "I suppose, and only because you come back clean and you haven't been in trouble"

Meg cheered in her mind, at least she'd be able to continue her reading lessons with Frodo. He had been teaching her and Sam to read and write ever since he moved in with his uncle. Meg was fond of Frodo, she had a crush when the they first met and it had progressed into love. She was too embarrassed to admit it though, what if he didn't feel the same? She could ruin their friendship. Meg sighed, having finally finished all the laundry. Meg promised herself that if Frodo ever found someone she would tell him she loved him, just so he knew.

**Alright so how was that for my first ever story? This was just a short introduction for Meg the next chapter will start at the party with Frodo. I hope to have Meg go on the quest, but I don't want her to be all mighty hero and what not, she'll react like how any other hobbit lass would. Please review!**


	2. Concerning Hobbits

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the rings; you'd be stupid if you thought I did. **

Meg laughed and smiled as she was twirled around the area that had all the dancers in it. She was currently dancing with Pippin and he was doing everything to make her mess up. When the song ended Meg rushed over to the table where Frodo was sitting, "Frodo! Come dance with me" She said to him in a hurried manner. "Alright but only if you promise to help me get Sam dancing with Rosie" Frodo said, smiling at Meg. "Alright alright I will come dance!" Frodo smiled at her and quickly came around the table, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a fast dance. Meg tried to ignore the butterflies as Frodo grabbed her hand.

A Fast song came on, much to Megs relief. Frodo made sure to dance them as close as possible to where Sam was sitting, so that when the song ended they wouldn't have to walk all the way around the area to get to Sam. Once the song had ended she sighed and walked over to Sam. "Hello Sam, are you ever going to dance tonight?" Meg asked, taking a seat on the bench beside him. "Hello Miss Meg, nah I don't really feel much in the mood for dancing". "Oh come on Sam, I know you want to ask Rosie to dance" Frodo said, smiling at Meg, who was able to not blush. Meg had never been one of the girls who blushed profusely every time a hobbit lad merely looked at her. Sam shook his head, standing to go and get some more ale, mumbling something about not wanting to dance. Before he could get away, Meg had grabbed his mug and Frodo had spun Sam around and pushed him at just the right moment into Rosie's waiting arms.

Suddenly Meg was grabbed by two pairs of arms belonging to one Peregrin Took and a one Meriadoc Brandybuck. Meg laughed as they hauled her away to an awaiting tent. "Right Pippin is going to steal a firework from Gandalf's cart, you're going to help me look out for him and to help us light it" Merry said, grinning. Meg rolled her eyes "I thought I told you I wasn't going to help with your silly pranks anymore"

"We know, but we thought that since you love Gandalf's fireworks so much that you'd be willing to help" Pippin said, giving Meg his best puppy dogs eyes. "Alright alright I'll do it, just stop with the eyes" Meg said, giving the boys an exasperated sigh.

They ran through the plan, Meg and Merry were both going to eat apples will standing by the cart, then once the coast was clear pippin would come out of the tent and they would haul him into the cart, once in the cart Pippin was to find the biggest firework, after that Merry, Pippin and Meg would light it and sit back to enjoy their work.

The beginning of the plan went flawlessly, Pippin was able to grab the firework without any complications, however once they lit the firework it all went downhill. "Stick it in the ground" Merry hissed at Pippin. "Why should I do it, you do it!", they argued back and forth till the firework suddenly went off, knocking Merry, Pippin and Meg, who was foolish enough to stay, back on their butts. Meg instantly scuttled away, not wanting to be caught; luckily she hadn't gotten any soot on her.

Meg ran back to where Frodo sat, just as Bilbo was about to give his speech. As Bilbo went through his speech, Meg couldn't help but notice that Bilbo was acting strange, and his speech didn't sound like the ones he gave in previous birthdays, it sounded like a goodbye. Suddenly Bilbo disappeared. Meg gasped and jumped to her feet, "Frodo! Where did Bilbo go!" she cried as Frodo just sat there motionless. Meg shook him a bit at which he snapped out of his daze and ran out of the party. Meg nearly ran after him but was stopped short by her mother coming to pull her from the party.

The whole walk home Megs mother ranted about 'that no good, odd, and weird Bilbo Baggins'. Meg tuned her out, deciding that she would sneak out later to go see if Frodo was alright.

They arrived back the small smial, Meg bidding her mother goodnight and heading off to her room, crawling under the covers she waited till she knew for sure that her mother had gone to bed and her father was deeply asleep and snoring. Once her parents were asleep Meg jumped out of bed quietly and very slowly opened her window, making sure it was only open enough to let her out into the cold night. Before she climbed out she grabbed her old cloak, clasping it around her neck and pulling her hood up she made sure her hair was outside the hood.

Climbing out the window was tricky as she had to jump to get her bottom half up and out. Meg had always been shorter than the boys, being petite even for a hobbit. Once she was outside she carefully and silently closed the window. After that she quickly ran to her gate, jumping over it and running down the lane to bag end where she knew Frodo was and most likely Gandalf. They'd be able to tell her what happened and why Bilbo suddenly disappeared. Was that what happened when hobbits died? Did they just disappear? Meg made it to bag end a few minutes later, running up to the door and knocking frantically "Frodo! Frodo open up! I know you're in there!" Meg yelled at the door. When no one answered she crawled over to the window, peeking in to see Gandalf talking to Frodo in a low voice.

Sam joined her shortly after, wanting to know what happened as well, very worried for Frodo and poor old Bilbo. "Did you just hear something about Mordor" Meg asked Sam in a slight panic, scared that Gandalf would make Frodo go to that wretched place. Her mother had told her horror stories about the place to try and make her behave.

Sam nodded; they continued to listen to Meg suddenly sneezed, pulling Gandalf's attention to them. Gandalf grabbed Sam first then hauled Meg into the house shortly after. Meg gasped "Frodo! Don't let him turn me into something unnatural! I didn't mean to eavesdrop I was just so worried!" Frodo laughed and shushed her gently "It's alright, calm down, he won't cast any spells on you".

"This is very bad though" Gandalf grumbled "now you two will have to accompany Frodo on his journey to Rivendale, you heard too much!" Meg gasped "Rivendale! But that's where the elves live, Sam! Elves" Meg said excitedly, she had always wanted to meet an elf. Sam nodded at her with an amused smile.

Gandalf cleared his throat, "Megan, Samwise, you will go home for the night, but you must be back here before dawn, you leave tomorrow with Frodo, you two keep an eye on him, don't let him get hurt or in danger" he said seriously, looking both of the much smaller hobbits in the eye.

Meg sighed as she walked home, what was she to tell her mother?

**Alright well there is chapter two, sorry I kept you waiting for so long, I had a bit of writers block. Anyways, thank you to the few who reviewed and who added this story to their alerts. It made me really happy that you liked the story and wanted me to continue. Please review again and let me know how you like this chapter. I sort of speed the events up a bit so that I could get into the actual quest part. It will follow the movie's sequence of events with a few book events here and there hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. What was that?

**AHH I'm so sorry for the looooooong gap! I've been super busy! I travelled to china and have been working hard at school! I'm so sorry for leaving this for so long!Plus I just started a new job a few months ago at starbucks so that has kept me busy! Any who I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything Tolkien related.**

Meg sighed as she continued her walk home in the dark. All her mother would be told was that Meg had to leave the shire with Frodo. Stumbling slightly over a stray rock Meg grumbled. This would not be an easy or peaceful journey. She just hoped Frodo would be okay. From what she knew the journey did not sound easy or fun.

Finally Meg made it home. The walk she normally made in a few minutes seemed like it had taken hours. Silently she crawled in through her bedroom window. Very quietly she snuck over to the small wardrobe she had which housed her two spare work dresses and her one very nice dress which she had hung up immediately after Bilbo's party. Meg grabbed the pack she had for when her family travelled to visit other Bracegirdle's. Quietly she packed her two spare work dresses. Silently she opened her door and headed down the short hallway to the kitchen. Grabbing extra provisions knowing if she didn't they would run out quickly.

Meg sighed softly; the sky was slowly starting to lighten up. Her stomach was twisting in knots as she thought about what she was about to do, and her families' reaction to it. Meg knew her mother would not handle it well and she hated it, but she wouldn't dare go against Gandalf's instructions.

After what seemed like hours and hours the sun finally started to rise and Meg could hear her mother and father dressing for the day. Anxiously she waited as they slowly came out of the room. Meg stood as they came into the kitchen where she was waiting. Silently she lifted her pack. "Mother, father…. I'm leaving" Meg said softly.

Meg's mother and father blinked in surprise. "Where are you going Megan? It better not be with that Baggins boy. No good will come of it if you go off with him. The Baggins are a strange lot" her mother responded. Meg shifted uncomfortably.

"It is with Frodo, mother. I have no choice, I must go with him" Meg said with a sigh. "I'm sorry mother" she said as she slowly made her way to the door. "I'll be back someday, I don't pretend to know when" With that she opened the door and left, quickly shutting it and running to the gate, opening that and leaving. Meg's mother ran to the door, watching her daughter leave her, knowing in her heart that nothing she said or did would stop her.

Meg refused to look back at her home, knowing that if she did her heart would surely break. After a short run she made it to the meeting point in the forest. Gandalf, Frodo, and Sam were there waiting for her.

"I'm Glad you could finally join us Miss Bracegirdle" Gandalf said. Meg blushed a bright red and mumbled an apology.

Going to stand by Sam, Meg looked up at Gandalf while he spoke there instructions. "I will meet you at the prancing pony in Bree" With that Gandalf got on his horse and swiftly rode away. Meg sighed and turned to look at Frodo who had a troubled look on his face. Meg sighed again, this was going to be a hard journey on Frodo, she could tell now.

They started they're journey in silence, an hour after they started Sam tried singing one of Bilbo's walking songs but could not remember. After that they walked in relative silence till they reached the edge of field where Sam stopped suddenly. Frodo and Meg stopped to look back.

"what's wrong Sam?" Frodo asked. "if I take one more step this will be the farthest from home I've ever been" Sam said softly. "oh Sam" Frodo said softly, walking towards him and gently leading him on, Meg following behind once they had passed her.

They continued to walk for a few more hours before stopping to have a quick lunch before continuing on their way. Meg noticed that Frodo was very quiet and seemed so very troubled. She wished she could help In some way.

When they had finally stopped for dinner and to set up camp the sun had long set. Meg was nearly asleep curled up beside a tree trunk, her cloak under her head. Frodo gave a small smile when he saw her, silently draping one of the spare blankets they had over her. It was decided mutually among the two boys that Meg would take last watch and be allowed to sleep for most of the night.

Sam was up for first watch, he silently sat there till it was time to wake Frodo and have him begin his watch. Frodo yawned and silently took Sam's place, watching as the other Hobbit curled up and swiftly fell asleep. Frodo silently shook Meg awake when it was time for her to take watch. She blearily rubbed the sleep from her eyes and took Frodo's place. Often during her watch she would find herself watching Frodo sleep, thinking he looked so much more peaceful in his sleep than he did while he was awake.

Once morning came Meg silently woke the two boys and helped sam make the three of them a quick breakfast. They ate quickly knowing they had to get to Bree soon. They started their journey again shortly after the sun had risen.

Meg was silent for most of the day. She had just remembered she had never said goodbye to Merry and Pippin. She hoped desperately that when they took the shortcut through farmer maggots field that they would be stealing from him and she could get a quick goodbye in. Meg was going to miss their silly antics.

Merry and Pippin were the only two who knew that she was in love with Frodo. Same as Meg was the only girl who knew Pip like Diamond and Merry Fancied a few of the girls but had yet to find one who he wanted to get married to and start his own family with.

Meg sighed, they were coming up to Farmer Maggots field. Meg found the quickest way in and started to lead the way through. Ignoring the disapproving look Sam gave when she did. They had only just started their walk through the corn when Meg and Sam got separated from Frodo. Running down a small path while shouting his name they finally stumbled upon him. Their reunion was short as two figures crashed into Sam and Frodo. Meg just nearly jumping out of the way in time.

The two figures were Merry and Pippin. "Merry, Pippin!" Meg exclaimed, "Merry look! It's Frodo, sam, and Meg!" Pippin cried. Meg rolled her eyes, "Pippin, you idiot! Have you been in Farmer Maggots crops again?" Pippin blushed a little and nodded. Meg laughed "You better share with me!". Pippin was about to reply when they all heard farmer Maggot coming up behind them fast. They all took off away from him, Meg was laughing the whole time, well until they all fell off the edge of a small cliff.

Groaning softly she sat up, being on top of the pile. Once she realised where she was she quickly got up off the rest of the boys. Sighing softly she looked up and down the wooded road. Noticing Frodo off to the side she made her way over. "I think we should get off the road" Frodo said, turning to look at the others quickly before turning back. Meg couldn't see anything but apparently Frodo had when he turned back around and shouted at everyone to get off the road.

The panic in Frodos voice made everyone abandon the mushrooms and rush off the side of the road and under a large root that was sticking out from the dirt. Meg ended up on the end, Frodo was on her left. Meg silently held her breathe when she heard the hooves from a very large horse stop right above them. She closed her eyes and silently hoped that the thing smelling the air for their sent wouldn't notice them. 'Great' she thought 'I'm going to be killed or captured and we have barely even started our journey, rubbish protector I am'

Meg only opened her eyes when she heard Merry throw a bag of mushrooms and other vegetables. The noise of it's landing made the creature screech and take off. Once it was safe all the Hobbits started running, stopping only when they thought they had made it a safe distance away. "What was that?" Meg asked. It was Merry who responded


End file.
